Viernes 3 AM
by Shaka Dirk
Summary: Hermione Granger descobriu cedo a amizade. O amor. Descobriu a morte. Descobriu a dor de perder aqueles que ama e encontrar em suas lembranças uma força para continuar. Mas também descobriu que mesmo essa força... às vezes não é o bastante.


**

* * *

**

Viernes 3 AM  
Por: Shaka Dirk  
Música:Os Paralamas do Sucesso

* * *

Estou parada frente a uma parede. Acuada. Meu coração disparado. Olho para os lados e não vejo escapatória... estou cercada por monstros... e não lembro como vencê-los... não me lembro. Eles avançam determinados, fúria em seus olhos. Eu estremeço.

_Bip... Bip... Bip... _

_"Bendito seja o relógio que mamãe me deu..."_ — penso quando pulo instintivamente da cama, para desligar o despertador, antes que as outras meninas do dormitório tentem azará-lo achando que ele está amaldiçoado...

É Sexta-feira... uma linda e ensolarada manhã de Primavera, dia da prova final de _Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas _... me lembro do pesadelo e, antes mesmo de cogitar a idéia de me arrumar para o café, começo a rever todas as minhas anotações...

Num piscar de olhos o dia passa, o teste é aplicado e então me acalmo, com a sensação de "dever cumprido".

— E aí, como foram no teste? — Pergunto tensa aos meninos — Se saíram bem?

— Não ousem falar desse teste! —Ron quase grita enquanto nos encara, apreensivo, e então reparo em como ele está pálido... — Não quero ouvir falar dessas _'coisas' _assim tão cedo...

Harry e eu rimos, mas acabamos concordando em não falar das provas. Elas tinham terminado, e agora o 6º ano se aproximava inexoravelmente de um fim. Uma leve tristeza surgiu em meu peito com esse pensamento...

Logo nos separaremos.

Descemos desatentos até a beirada do lago, Harry senta-se próximo à margem, jogando pedrinhas em sua superfície lisa. Ron senta-se logo a seu lado, e me puxa para perto de si, me abraçando. É estranho pensar em nós dois tão próximos... e ao mesmo tempo é tão bom. Até dá para acreditar que isso não é só uma paixonite adolescente.

Ficamos ali sentados, nós três, durante boa parte da tarde, apenas apreciando o final de um dia e esperando que todos os dias pudessem acabar como esse...

* * *

_"A febre de um sábado azul  
E um domingo sem tristezas"_

_

* * *

_

Eu quase consigo tocar o silêncio, e pensar que há poucos segundos nós estávamos gritando um com o outro. Eu me mantenho de costas para ele, ainda ouço sua respiração alterada...

— Desculpe, Ron... eu não posso... não mais. — Ouço minha própria voz, mas não sei se acredito nela. Na verdade, eu queria dizer exatamente o oposto, mas a simples idéia de tê-lo me assusta demais.

— Por que, Mione? Por que acabar assim? — Sua voz ainda está ofegante, melancólica... Se eu o conheço bem, ele deve estar se segurando pra não voltar a gritar.

— Por que nós somos totalmente diferentes...— Mentira. Aliás, das mais descaradas... eu queria ter dito que é por minha causa... por eu ser fraca... mas sou fraca até pra admitir isso. — Porque assim será melhor, Ron...

Saio sem deixá-lo responder. Meu coração dói, e eu tento ignorá-lo, mas as lágrimas pelo meu rosto não seguem o mesmo raciocínio... elas só querem me fazer lembrar de como estou sendo idiota...

Ergo minha cabeça após limpar as lágrimas. Já estou quase na frente do retrato da Mulher gorda, quase à salvo dos olhares inquisidores... até parece que nunca viram alguém chorar... então tranco finalmente a porta do dormitório e sozinha posso tentar me ocupar, esquecer o que nunca deveria ter acontecido...

* * *

_"Te esquiva do teu próprio coração"_

_

* * *

_

Eles sempre me olham desse jeito estranho... como se eu fosse uma herege, simplesmente por não ser como _eles _... Por não ter me sujeitado a seguir o destino dos meus pais, como todos os outros seguiram...

_Vizinhos_. Às vezes acho que eles são os seres mais perigosos da face da Terra. Mesmo de dentro de meu carro — vinda do ministério, fingindo vir de um emprego qualquer, juro que posso sentir seus comentários de como eu _"me perdi"_ do caminho que meus pais sonharam pra mim.

Mas eu relevo, sempre acabo por relevar... afinal, poderia ser tão pior.

E aí que algo chama a minha atenção, a noite está com um brilho _estranho _hoje...

Dobro uma esquina, me aproximando de minha rua, e o céu fica repentinamente muito mais claro. Encosto o carro e desço, preciso olhar, ver o porquê disso.

— Mas o quê? — digo assim que reconheço aquele símbolo maldito, resplandecente no céu. Sinto uma contração no peito, e me arrependo amargamente de ter decido do carro. —Acalme-se, Hermione... Outros bruxos moram por aqui... — e apesar de repetir isso por todo o restante do caminho, nem por um único instante consigo acreditar em mim mesma.

Estaciono precariamente na calçada de casa... ou no que deveria ser a calçada da minha casa... _a casa dos meus pais_. Desço desesperada do carro e por todos os lados tudo o que vejo são escombros... e, é claro, a Marca Negra flutuando sobre os destroços.

— Hah! — A voz vem por trás, zombeteira. — Não adianta ficar esperançosa e procurar por eles, _Sangue Ruim_. Eles estão mortos.

Meu coração falha, sinto as pernas fracas, e o sangue fervendo. Sem pensar saco a varinha, e quando me viro me deparo com um par de olhos claros, frios.

— Malfoy — O ódio transborda por minha voz exatamente igual às lágrimas que caem do meu rosto. Levanto a varinha, pronta para amaldiçoá-lo, mas antes que eu possa pronunciar qualquer encantamento, ele ri e desaparata.

Caio de joelhos, sem forças. Por todos os lados agora surgem funcionários do Ministério da Magia, e eu só consigo pensar que talvez, se eu tivesse decidido seguir o caminho de meus pais, eles ainda poderiam estar vivos...

* * *

_"E destrói tuas certezas"_

_

* * *

_

Estamos fugindo, todos a salvo. Os Comensais da Morte tinham sido despistados... Mas onde _ele_ está?

Sinto como se um balde de gelo caísse sobre mim. Ron ficara pra trás. Não penso duas vezes, volto correndo... _tenho_ que encontrá-lo.

Ouço um grito abafado, e em seguida um gemido contínuo de dor. Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas quando enfim vejo de onde esse som vem. Ele está no chão, se contorcendo e um dos seguidores de Voldemort ri insanamente. Não penso, na verdade não preciso, num impulso eu o amaldiçôo, tão rápido e fácil. Sempre assim.

— _Estupora!_ _— _minha voz sai esganiçada, mas com firmeza suficiente para derrubar o homem. Então desvio meu olhar do comensal caído para o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos. Seu corpo relaxou, mas ele não se move. Apenas permanece quieto olhando o céu. — Ron...? — me vejo parada a seu lado, colocando sua cabeça em meu colo. Ele está tão gelado. — Ron... fale comigo...

— Mione... — ele diz, sua voz falha, seus olhos se abrem devagar, eles brilham como uma chama que nunca poderia ser apagada... — O céu está tão... bonito... Olhe, Mione, uma estrela cadente...

Uma lágrima rola do meu rosto quando eu olho para o alto.

A chama havia se extinguido.

* * *

_"E em tua voz só um pálido adeus  
E o relógio no teu punho marcou as três"_

_

* * *

_

Eu era pequena. Eles eram grandes.

Eu era despreocupada. Eles se preocupavam com tudo.

Eu queria atenção. Eles não tinham tempo...

Nunca antes havia percebido o exato motivo de eu ter ficado tão rigorosa com meus estudos, mas agora eu entendo...

Sendo só uma boa menina, eu não conseguia atenção... sendo só uma boa filha, também não... mas à partir do momento em que as minhas notas começaram a sobressair das notas dos demais alunos... _ah_ ... aí sim eu consegui a atenção deles...

Era tudo o que eu queria, aliás, que eles olhassem pra mim com orgulho. Que eles falassem o quanto me amavam... que — mesmo só por 10 minutos — eu fosse totalmente o centro de suas atenções.

Foi aí que a carta de Hogwarts chegou.

_— __Bruxa?_ — mamãe dizia, incrédula. – Minha menininha é uma bruxa?

— Hermione... — meu pai dizia por entre sorrisos incrédulos — Então você vai mesmo ser uma grande mulher, hein? — seus olhos brilhavam, orgulhosos.

— Vou ser a melhor deles, papai... — o sorriso dele aumentou ainda mais enquanto vinha me abraçar.

— Prometa que vai tomar cuidado, Hermione — Mamãe implorou e eu prometi...

Foi assim que eu consegui total atenção deles... Mas, só depois de todos esses anos, é que percebo como sempre fui o maior motivo de orgulho deles... simplesmente por dar sempre o melhor de mim para deixá-los felizes.

* * *

_"O sonho de um céu e de um mar  
E de uma vida perigosa"_

* * *

As aulas acabaram. Enfim me formei... _"grande coisa"_ é o pensamento que sempre me vem quando olho o diploma pendurado em sua belíssima moldura...

Ergo um pouco o corpo da cama, e vejo a escrivaninha do meu quarto, soterrada de livros, pois é... aparentemente as coisas não mudaram muito mesmo. As provas para os cargos no ministério vão acontecer logo, eu _preciso_ me preparar...

Levanto-me sem coragem alguma, não que eu tenha tido muita coragem para algo desde a noite da formatura... A todo instante me lembro da Sra. Weasley me dizendo que eu não tive culpa, que eu fiz o que pude por ele... mas... por dentro eu sei que talvez, se eu tivesse percebido antes que ele não estava nos acompanhando... _talvez..._

Ouço um barulho do lado de fora. Fico automaticamente em estado de alerta, tensa. Sem pensar muito pego minha varinha, me dirigindo até a janela — só pra me sentir a pessoa mais idiota do Planeta. Era apenas uma coruja.

Abro a vidraça, deixando-a entrar. Ela pousa barulhenta sobre minha escrivaninha, derrubando todos os livros e anotações. Sem muita paciência eu tiro o pergaminho que está preso em sua perna e começo a ler. Reconheço a caligrafia logo de cara, os erros de escrita... minhas mãos tremem. Victor vêm para Londres... quer me encontrar de novo..._"comemorar sua formatura atrasado"_, ele diz.

Meu peito dói um pouco... lembro-me de todo o sofrimento, e me forço a pensar que dessa vez pode ser diferente.

* * *

_"Trocando o amargo pelo mel"_

* * *

_— Você quer? Hermione?_ _—_ A lembrança da pergunta ecoa em minha mente sem parar um segundo. Sinto como se não houvesse chão sob meus pés. Sinto que isso é errado.

— Qual o problema nisso, Mione? — Ginny disse quando nos vimos — vocês dois são maiores de idade e estão solteiros, não é? — A sua voz tem um tom quase divertido, com certeza ela deve se estar se perguntando se eu, repentinamente, voltei à adolescência...

— Mas Ginny... — Hesito um pouco, tento organizar melhor meus pensamentos, sem sucesso algum... — Eu tenho medo. Não quero me apaixonar perdidamente por ele para depois perdê-lo como... — minha voz simplesmente desaparece. E no mesmo instante um silêncio sepulcral se abate sobre nós.

— Mione... Já se passaram três anos... Você não pode ficar se prendendo à sombra da memória dele... — Ginny fica quieta por um tempo, e então sorri. Um sorriso miúdo e tímido que aos poucos se torna numa risada baixa e discreta. — Krum é mesmo um cara de sorte... — Ela diz então, voltando a ficar séria e me fitando atentamente. E antes mesmo que eu pudesse perguntar o que queria dizer com aquilo, ela explica. — Você já se apaixonou, Mione, se não, não estaria com medo de perdê-lo.

* * *

_"E as cinzas pelas rosas"_

* * *

As pessoas riem. Cumprimentam-me com esses sorrisos falsos. Sei que eles não se importam se eu estou ou não feliz... Só se importam em _"prestigiar"_ o casamento de alguém famoso, como Victor Krum.

Eu estou aborrecida com isso, ele sabe. Tenta sempre me tirar das zonas cheias de repórteres e fotógrafos. E sempre me pede desculpas quando não consegue.

— Não se preocupe, Victor. Sei que você não pode me 'salvar' sempre dos repórteres. E você tem que atendê-los também... Não é todo dia que o Apanhador da Seleção da Bulgária se casa, não é mesmo? — tento soar descontraída, mas não o engano.

— Eu deveria ter aceitado sua sugestão de fazer algo pequeno... e não ter dado ouvidos ao 'chefão' do time... — ele diz um pouco irritado. Sei que ele também não está muito contente com a situação.

— Não se irrite, querido... Agora não temos como voltar atrás. — sussurro perto de seu ouvido, para que ninguém mais me ouça, e dou um beijinho em seu rosto, fazendo-o sorrir assim.

A fila de convidados esperando para nos cumprimentar diminui rápido, e quando eu acho que acabaram-se os convidados... ele aparece. Sua aparência não é das melhores, parece não dormir a dias e tem algo em seu olhar que não consigo reconhecer.

— Harry... — sinto minha voz falhar. — Pensei que você não viria... não o vi na cerimônia... — Ele então me abraça em silêncio. E depois de um bom tempo interrompe o abraço e me olha de frente.

— Desculpe... — diz enquanto seca as lágrimas que lhe escorrem pelo rosto. Então eu entendo a dor de seu olhar. — Não ia agüentar ver a cerimônia... — Ele permanece quieto por um tempo e cumprimenta Victor com certa surpresa, como se só o tivesse visto agora. — Parabéns... cuide bem dessa menina, Krum...

Ele então se vira, e caminha para fora. Eu abraço Victor e não consigo conter as lágrimas... como se com esse abraço, com essas lágrimas que caem, eu pudesse impedir o que eu sei que irá acontecer.

— O que foi? — Ele me pergunta aflito.

— Ele veio se despedir, Victor... Ele veio se despedir.

* * *

_"Te faz bem tanto quanto mal  
Faz odiar tanto quanto querer demais"_

_

* * *

_

Sinto muito frio. A chuva não pára por um segundo, e eu também não ouso me mover. Fico ali, parada ao lado da cova recente. Um guarda-chuvas é aberto sobre mim, me protegendo da água gelada. Olho para o lado e vejo Victor segurando-o. Ele não diz uma única palavra, simplesmente me envolve com o braço livre.

— Ele foi sufocado pela vida... — digo em voz baixa, mas sei que Victor me ouve, por isso continuo. — Ele foi tão assediado, sempre... Por causa de seu nome... por ser quem era. Eu lembro que no começo, ele era feliz por ser bruxo, por poder viver entre nós, se afastar dos tios.

Victor continua sem dizer uma única palavra, apenas me ouvindo... sempre me admirou ele ter tanto tato. Saber como se portar em relação a mim... aos meus sentimentos.

— Mas os anos foram se passando... cruéis. — continuo a dizer, como se procurasse ali a razão para sua morte. — Ser _'o menino que sobreviveu'_ foi um fardo pesado demais para ele. Ah... só quem o conhecia bem percebia quanto isso o deixou amargurado depois de algum tempo. As pessoas a quem ele quis bem sempre se tornaram alvos... Ele se afastou de todos... se isolou do mundo...

Minha voz morre em minha garganta e Victor aumenta a pressão de seu braço em volta de meu corpo. Ele então me diz para irmos e eu concordo, me abaixando para colocar uma última flor sobre a terra úmida.

— Obrigada, Harry. Foi bom tê-lo visto em meu casamento... mesmo sabendo que seria a última vez... — e ao dizer isso, me levanto e sigo com Victor em direção à saída do cemitério.

* * *

_"Você trocou de tempo e de amor  
De música e de idéias"_

_

* * *

_

O silêncio ecoa pelos corredores sem fim. Nenhuma palavra é dita em voz alta. Não nesse lugar. Não entre essas paredes. E mesmo assim eu às vezes ouço os gritos, vejo tudo na mais completa desordem e sinto medo... aí a sensação passa devagar... — _"era só uma lembrança"_ — penso.

Quando cismei que eu seria uma _Inominável_, que trabalharia no Departamento dos Mistérios, nem por um único segundo pensei que esse lugar instigaria tanto a minha memória...

Claro que não pensei nisso... estava mais ocupada tentando ignorar as críticas dos bruxos mais conservadores do Ministério... _"Uma bruxa como inominável?"_ — Eles diziam — _"Completo absurdo! Idéia totalmente infame... uma mulher no departamento dos Mistérios... hah!"_

Velhos pretensiosos... hum... Mas eu provei a eles, _todos eles_ , que sou melhor do que qualquer bruxo homem que eles conseguissem arranjar... fiz com que a minha nomeação para o cargo se tornasse totalmente incontestável. — Mordam-se de raiva, _conservadores_... Eu, uma _Sangue Ruim_, como vocês insistem em destacar, me tornei a primeira Inominável mulher... — pensava enquanto recebia o cargo.

É... mas logo à primeira olhada no departamento dos Mistérios toda a minha empolgação se esvaiu... e as lembranças jorraram em minha mente. Sala por sala, segredo por segredo, tudo tinha outro significado.

E a cada dia, enquanto me aprofundava mais nos mistérios mágicos, menos trouxa eu me tornava... mais bruxa eu me sentia.

* * *

_"Também trocou de sexo e de Deus"_

_

* * *

_

_"Minha culpa. Tudo isso é minha culpa."_ — É o único pensamento que me ocorre desde a noite em que ele não voltou para casa. Bem que tentaram me persuadir de que não tinha culpa nenhuma, mas foi tudo em vão. — Ele se envolveu nisso tudo por _minha_ causa... Ele voltou para a Inglaterra por _minha_ causa. — Era o que eu respondia sempre, e eles se calavam.

— Acharam Krum, Hermione. — Lupin diz logo que entra na sala, quase quatro dias após Victor ter desaparecido. Meus olhos procuram os deleque habilmente os desvia, e se ajoelha à minha frente com a cabeça abaixada. Depois de um curto tempo olhando para o assoalho, como se procurasse ali sua coragem, ele me dá a notícia que eu já aguardava. — Ele se foi.

O silêncio que se abate sobre nós parece durar horas. Ouço minha mãe soluçar na sala ao lado, devem ter acabado de contar a ela... Meu pai passa pela porta em respeitoso silêncio, e segue assim até me alcançar em um abraço singelo... quase protetor.

— Leve-me até ele. — Digo determinada. Ele ainda tenta argumentar que eu não precisava passar por aquilo, mas eu não recuo. — Por favor, Lupin... Eu quero ver meu marido uma última vez...

Alguns minutos depois lá estava eu, parada à frente de uma casa abandonada. Alguém se oferece para entrar comigo, mas recuso. Entro sozinha na velha construção e me dirijo ao cômodo onde me disseram que ele estaria.

Antes mesmo de conseguir ver a sala, eu já sinto o cheiro forte do sangue. Fico um pouco enjoada, mas me forço a continuar, cruzo então a estreita porta do cômodo. O chão está todo tingido de vermelho. E ele também.

As lágrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto quando me aproximo, a voz de Lupin ecoando em minha mente. _"Usaram a maldição Imperius. Fizeram com que ele se esfaqueasse até a morte."_

Abraço seu corpo em meio à soluços... só consigo pensar que isso só aconteceu por minha causa...

Ouço então o estranho som de minha própria voz, contando ao rosto imóvel uma notícia que havia recebido no dia de seu desaparecimento...

— Aconteceu, Victor... — Sinto um nó em minha garganta, um aperto mortal em meu peito, e minha voz torna a soar — Nós vamos ser pais... como você sempre quis...

* * *

_"De cor e de bandeiras"_

* * *

— ...hoje temos orgulho de olharmos nas faces desses jovens e convidá-los a unir-se à nós, na eterna batalha que é a vida adulta, a luta pelas nossas responsabilidades... — A Prof.ª McGonagall continua seu discurso, mas, pela primeira vez na vida, eu não consigo me concentrar para ouvir o que um professor diz.

Olho para a minha direita e sinto meu coração congelar. Harry está sentado ali, ao meu lado, ou melhor, _quase_ a meu lado... Entre nós há um espaço, sobre ele apenas um chapéu de bruxo, igual ao que todos nós estamos usando...

Me surpreendo ao perceber o quanto aquele lugar vazio me faz morrer por dentro...

Ergo novamente meu olhar para Harry e vejo lágrimas caírem silenciosas e abundantes por seu rosto. Penso em como ele é mais corajoso que eu, afinal, até mesmo sua tristeza ele consegue expressar sem medo. Penso em dizer-lhe algo, mas eu não consigo. Desde aquela noite, quando_ele_ partiu, algo se perdeu entre nós...

Como se já não bastasse a dor por não ter mais Ron por perto, tinha que agüentar a distância auto-imposta entre Harry e eu. Ainda não tivemos a mínima coragem de nos falarmos e mesmo assim não abrimos mão de sentarmos ao lado do lugar que seria _dele_. Meu coração dói quando olho novamente para o chapéu, fecho os olhos com força, e cubro meu rosto com as mãos, não podendo mais conter as lágrimas.

Sinto então uma mão trêmula pousar sobre meu ombro, e dar um leve aperto, num consolo mudo. Descubro o rosto e vejo um par de olhos verdes fixos em mim. Ele não diz nada, apenas aperta meu ombro novamente, e quando penso em dizer algo, ouço meu nome ser chamado. Eu tento ignorar a voz, mas quando ela repete o chamado reconheço a voz de Dumbledore, e me lembro ter sido nomeada oradora dos formandos.

Me levanto incerta, Harry me acena positivamente, seus olhos ainda tomados pelas lágrimas, eu então sigo até a mesa principal, onde devo agora ler o discurso que escrevi.

Interessante como essa pequena caminhada parece durar séculos — como a cada passo eu me lembro de cada instante dos sete anos vividos nesse lugar, me lembro de todos os risos, todas as conversas... paro de andar, me viro e vejo todas aquelas pessoas me fitando, curiosas.

Desenrolo o pergaminho e me preparo para iniciar o discurso, mas antes mesmo de ler a primeira letra, eu os encontro entre a multidão.

Os Weasley, _todos eles_, assistindo a formatura de alguém que não está mais aqui. Vejo a Sra. Weasley tentar conter o choro, inutilmente e reparo na dor de cada um daqueles rostos. Sinto um aperto no coração, como nunca havia sentido. Apenas queria ir a eles e abraçá-los.

— Senhor Diretor... Prezados Professores... Queridos Pais... Formandos. — Minha voz está entorpecida, sinto as lágrimas voltarem a cair pelo meu rosto e um soluço escapar. — Venho lhes falar sobre as grandezas de nossa geração, sobre a dedicação e amizade, sobre descobertas e surpresas, vitórias e perdas, felicidade e tristeza... Venho lhes falar sobre nossas experiências mais inocentes e das mais assustadoras...

Ouço a mim mesma ler o discurso mecanicamente, entre soluços e lágrimas. Vejo os olhos marejados dos ouvintes, até que finalmente acabo e retorno a meu lugar sob o som dos aplausos, e quando por fim me sento, apenas consigo chorar a dor que tanto havia escondido.

* * *

_"Mas em si nada vai mudar  
E um sensual abandono virá, e o fim"_

_

* * *

_

Sentia o ódio correr pelas minhas veias, incendiando meu sangue. Meu rosto ardia como se estivesse em brasas. Então ele finalmente parou de correr, encurralado. Ele se vira e olha para mim, há um misto de medo e raiva em seus olhos.

Ele poderia simplesmente ter desaparatado para se livrar de mim... Mas... ah... Draco Malfoy não iria perder a chance de tripudiar mais um pouco sobre a minha dor... Ele não perderia a chance de matar a última amiga do _"Potter"_...

Vejo-o então erguer a varinha e começar dizer algo que não presto muita atenção, afinal, nesse mesmo instante eu mesma ergo minha varinha para tentar amaldiçoá-lo. Em poucos instantes estamos os dois disparando magias alucinadamente, desviando da melhor maneira possível. Ou pelo menos tentando.

Malfoy não é um bruxo fraco, muito pelo contrário. Mas sua execução dos feitiços nunca foi muito boa. Em compensação sua língua afiada e maldosa tenta ferir o oponente a todo e cada instante. Ele tenta me desconcentrar falando em como se deleitou em ver Victor se esfaqueando... ou quanto se divertiu matando meus pais e destruindo nossa casa...

Eu fico sem reação diante sua expressão de prazer. Ele ri, uma risada fria, maldosa e metálica. Seus olhos cinzentos brilham ensandecidos.

— Acabou a brincadeira, Granger. É tempo de acabar com você, para poder ir atrás daquela _coisa_ que você pôs no mundo...

Sua voz é fanática, louca. Eu fico mais furiosa do que jamais pensei ficar um dia.

— _Cruccio_ — Eu grito alucinada e o vejo cair, se contorcendo em dor. _"A brincadeira acabou mesmo"_ – penso enquanto ele agoniza. Eu o libero da maldição, o desarmo e utilizo um Feitiço Antidesaparatação enquanto ele ainda está entorpecido pela dor. — É bom estar indefeso, Malfoy? — pergunto quando seus olhos se encontram com os meus. — Despeça-se dessa sua vida imunda — digo enquanto me levanto e aponto minha varinha em sua direção.

* * *

_"Então levanta o cano outra vez  
E aperta contra a testa"_

* * *

— _Corre Mione_ —a voz ecoa, distante e alegre. — _Vamos logo_.

Vejo minhas pernas se movendo rápidas, numa corrida desabalada até onde eles estão.

— Olha esse céu... — o menino de revoltos cabelos negros e óculos diz com espanto, enquanto olha para o céu estrelado. — Olhando pra ele assim até dá pra acreditar que a vida é boa — ele diz e um sorriso escapa em seu rosto

— Tá vendo, Mione? Valeu a pena ter fugido do Salão Comunal hoje, não é? — O rosto sorridente e emoldurado pelos cabelos ruivos está radiante, ele me abraça e me dá um beijo antes que eu possa dizer o quanto estamos sendo irresponsáveis.

— Precisamos voltar logo... Se Filch nos pega, ele arranca nossas peles — Digo finalmente, mas em meu interior eu não consigo deixar de concordar com eles... a noite está perfeita para uma fuga...

Abro meus olhos. Um sorriso triste se desenha em meu rosto quando me levanto e me olho no espelho._"um sonho"_ — penso, e quase no mesmo instante me corrijo. —_"Não... uma lembrança... uma lembrança de quando eu era feliz e não sabia..."_

_

* * *

_

_"E fecha os olhos e vê  
Um céu de primavera"_

_

* * *

_

Paro com a varinha na altura da testa de Malfoy. Meu coração parece prestes a explodir dentro do peito. Então, a dúvida que me persegue há meses, toma a minha mente outra vez...

— Por quê? — minha voz sai ligeiramente trêmula, ansiosa. — Por que eu, Malfoy? Por que você me perseguiu... destruiu minha família... minha vida?

Ele ri. Sabe que está em perigo, e mesmo assim ri de mim.

— Você e os seus amigos não fizeram exatamente a mesma coisa comigo, Granger? — sua voz transborda ironia. — Seus amigos não caçaram meu pai? Não expuseram todos os segredos da minha família? — Seus olhos me fitam com crueldade enquanto ele grita. — Minha mãe enlouqueceu com isso tudo... e se matou. Por culpa dos seus amigos. Por sua culpa.

_Narcissa Malfoy? Morta?_

Fico surpresa. Ninguém na Ordem havia tido conhecimento disso.

— _Mentira_ — Eu grito, ignorando a confusão de pensamentos e sentindo meu sangue voltar a ferver com a sensação iminente de perigo. — Vocês começaram essa Guerra. Vocês mataram pessoas inocentes! Vocês são os culpados disso, não nós! — Tenho então a impressão que ele está apenas tentando ganhar tempo... mas não consigo entender para quê

— Hah! Inocentes? — sua voz soa como se fosse ácido corroendo uma barra de ferro. — Não existem inocentes... todos mereceram morrer. Especialmente aqueles que maculam o Sangue Bruxo!

Meu ódio se torna incontrolável. Seguro então minha varinha com mais força, determinação.

Ouço então um ruído vir de algum lugar atrás de mim, das sombras. Olho para trás assustada e apenas consigo ver os mesmos olhos cinzentos... a mesma frieza...

Mas no rosto de uma mulher.

— Era mentira... — Sussurro na tentativa de entender o que está acontecendo.

— _Avada Kedavra_. — Ouço as palavras que ocupavam minha mente tomarem forma, e depois não ouço mais nada.

O silêncio e o horror me envolveram para sempre.

* * *

_"Bang! Bang! Bang! Folhas mortas que caem"_

* * *

Anos após, quem pegasse algumas fotos das últimas formações da Ordem, veriam rostos de pessoas que não mais estariam no mundo.

E, caso tivessem a curiosidade de olhar o verso das fotos, encontrariam uma triste lista, onde estaria registrado a maneira como aqueles corajosos bruxos e bruxas deixaram essa vida.

Se pegassem, por exemplo, uma foto do Natal de 1995, encontrariam em seu verso escrito "Sirius Black, morto em combate contra Comensais da Morte."

Ou então uma foto do Dia das Bruxas de 1997. Lá você leria: "Ronald Bilius Weasley, morto em uma sexta-feira às 3 horas da manhã, em decorrência da Maldição Cruciatus."

Uma foto da páscoa de 1999 mostraria em seu verso "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Morto em batalha."

E nma foto de 2001? "Harry Potter, O menino que sobreviveu, morto pelo reflexo da Maldição Avada Kedavra que lançou sobre Você-Sabe-Quem..."

Em 2002 você acharia em meio às fotos nomes como Nymphadora Tonks, Victor Krum, Percy Ignatius Weasley, Arabella Figg e uma interminável lista de inocentes que poderiam ter alguma ligação com a Ordem.

Em 2003, o ano em que os Comensais foram encarcerados em sua maioria, de todas as fotos da atual formação da Ordem, apenas uma única foto tinha algo escrito em seu verso... "Hermione Jane Granger, assassinada enquanto perseguia Draco Malfoy..."

* * *

_"Sempre igual  
Os que não podem mais se vão"_

_

* * *

_

**FIM**

**Domingo, 10 de Julho de 2005  
03:45 PM**

_Agradeço às minhas irmãs, que ouviram o CD "Hey Na Na" d'Os Paralamas do Sucesso incansavelmente durante anos e assim me apresentaram a belíssima e trágica Viernes 3 AM. Agradeço ainda à Dana e à Lilly que, como sempre, acompanharam toda a tragetória da criação da fanfic._

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem exclusivamente à J.K. Rowling eWarner Bros.  
Viernes 3 AM pertence exclusivamenteaos Paralamas do Sucesso e à EMI Discos.  
**Copyright © Julho de 2005. Todos os direitos reservados.


End file.
